UAAP Season 74
Write the text of your article her'UAAP Season 74' will be the 2011–2012 season of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines. It will be hosted by Ateneo de Manila University. The men's basketball and the women's volleyball tournaments are aired by ABS-CBN Channel 2 and Studio 23 (the men's basketball events is simulcast over DZRJ-AM) for the twelfth consecutive year. The opening ceremonies was held on July 9, 2011 at the Marikina Sports Center. Preseason Season host Ateneo de Manila University is planning on an Olympic-style opening ceremony which includes a parade of athletes and a torch relay. The opening ceremony, which will also feature a group of Ateneo graduates singing the UAAP theme song, will be held on July 9 at the Marikina Sports Park. Contingency plans are set in case it rains so that the ceremonies would not have to be called off during inclement weather. The torch relay had also made rounds among member schools and will culminate in the lighting of the torch. Basketball games start on the next day at the Araneta Coliseum. Former Ateneo basketball player Olsen Racela has been announced to be the torch lighter in the opening ceremonies, and that the torch relay that started in De La Salle University will end in Ateneo. The Ateneo Blue Babble Battalion and Spongecola's Yael Yuzon are to provide entertainment during the ceremonies. The opening ceremonies proceeded as scheduled despite heavy rains at the Marikina Sports Park; the parade of athletes proceeded with the players carrying umbrellas corresponding to their school colors. Together the following schools who joined this season are: Ateneo de Manila University, Adamson University, De La Salle University, Far Eastern University, National University, University of Santo Tomas, University of the East, and University of the Philippines will give their best shot to win the championship this season. Opening ceremonies The opening ceremonies took place in Marikina Sports Park on 9 July 2011. It was the first time after several years that opening rites took place in an open field. The highlights of the opening ceremonies are presentation of the UAAP board of directors, parade of athletes, torch relay, cauldron lighting, and free concert. University of Santo Tomas had the largest delegation with 627 athletes. It was followed by Ateneo de Manila (600), University of the East (512), University of the Philippines (425), De La Salle University (417), Adamson University (300), Far Eastern University (300), and National University (260). The opening ceremonies took place during the rainy month of July. The organizers had prepared color-coordinated umbrellas for the parade of athletes, which represents each of the university-member colors. A torch relay also took place prior the event and it was shown on television. The torch came from the DLSU campus in Taft Avenue, Malate, Manila. It was brought by some Lasallian athletes and gave it to their Adamsonian counterparts in the Adamson campus in San Marcelino Street, Ermita, Manila. It was then transferred to the UE campus in Claro M. Recto Avenue, Sampaloc, Manila. UE representatives then brought the torch to their neighboring FEU campus along Morayta Street. FEU representatives brought the torch to the NU campus in Jhocson Street, Sampaloc, Manila. The NU athletes later brought the torch to the UST campus in España, Manila. Thomasian athletes then brought the torch to UP Diliman campus in Quezon City passing through Welcome Rotonda and the busy highway of Quezon Avenue. From UP, their athletes brought the torch to the Ateneo campus in Loyola Heights in Quezon City. The Ateneo representatives finally brought the torch to the Marikina Sports Park and gave it to Olsen Racela, a former Ateneo star basketball player. Racela then lighted the cauldron after being lifted by a hydraulic conveyor. Basketball Men's tournament Elimination round Women's tournament Elimination round Juniors' tournament Elimination round Badminton The UAAP Season 74 badminton tournament began on August 6, 2011 at Badminton Hall, Rizal Memorial Sports Complex. Men's tournament Elimination round Season host is boldfaced. Schedule Women's tournament Elimination round Season host is boldfaced. Schedule References e!